


Perfect Revenge

by zutitango



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutitango/pseuds/zutitango
Summary: Cell wants some payback for the boy that destroyed everything~





	Perfect Revenge

It was just like every other day, Gohan had been training on and off in between studying for his various subjects, but was the evening came and he had showered to rid his body of sweat and thoughts cleared from problems; The boy stopped in his tracks once entering his room. A cold chill ran up his spine, and a familiar shape was in the shadows next to him, the light haven’t been turned on yet. There was an alabaster hand pressed to the door, and shutting it behind the boy, before Gohan was wrenched away from the spot and forced to slam against the wall. Crimson-pink eyes were staring as he was brought up to be of eye-level with this one, and Gohan’s voice caught in his throat as a hand wrapped around it. The terror of his nightmares was here in the flesh, and it was someone he had thought he’d rid the world of. “Cell!--h--How!?”

 

Before anything else could be said, that vice-like grip around his throat tightened to silence his voice, and the bio-android smirked as he quietly purred. “Oh, Gohan… Do you  _ really _ care about that? Shouldn’t your mind be more focused on what’s going to happen to  _ you _ ?” Gohan’s mind was a whirl of emotion, and he felt his instincts already kicking in as energy flared around his form; The might of Super Saiyan energy surrounded him, and that golden hair was on display, but he refrained from jumping immediately into his second form… For fear of disturbing the others in the house, his mother and baby brother. At this, Cell chuckled, and tsked at him. “That won’t help you, boy. I’ve come for revenge… And I’ve already made my imprint on this little house of yours… Haven’t you wondered why no one’s come to nag and bother you? My, have you even  _ checked _ on your poor Mother, since you’ve returned?” 

 

Gohan’s eyes widened, and he tried to scramble in the other’s grip, trying to get  _ free _ ! “What did you d---” His body was brought up closer to the creature, before slammed against the wall hard enough to crack it. “Hush, child… I haven’t done  _ anything _ to her, yet… I’m merely pointing out how awful of a son you are to not even say ‘ _ hello _ ’ to your hard-working parent? What  _ else _ would she say if she found you were so rude to the likes of a loving guest?”

 

The boy didn’t understand, much to Cell’s amusement as he left it vague enough to keep him wondering, always needing the other  _ guessing _ and on edge if he could help it. Leans in, despite the boy’s squirming, and takes a large whiff of his body’s scent. “Mmm… You bathed. How good you smell, Gohan. What a wonderful treat for me.” Closer he loomed and licked along the boy’s neck, savoring the taste. “And so sweet? I always wondered what the boy who defeated me tasted like… Perhaps I should get a better bite.” He was glad to have caught him so fresh out of the shower, as only a towel was there covering him, and he immediately went to unwrap the damp cloth and toss it to the side. “Ah… Much better.” Gohan felt cold all over, and shivered as he tried to bring his arms down to cover his modesty. Cell laughed, and was more than pleased to have the boy nearly speechless. Takes both of the boy’s wrists and drags them up to pin them with a bit of Ki. “There… That should keep you still enough. Don’t worry, Gohan… I promise this won’t end with your or any of your sad family’s deaths… Not yet… Just ride this out for me, and I’ll spare everyone. Isn’t that what you want?? To be a  _ good boy _ ?”

 

That wicked grin was on the bio-android’s face, and the young half-breed stood there in something like  _ shock _ that this was happening, something he couldn’t even honestly comprehend. Then, as he saw the tall being  _ kneeling _ to be level with his waist, Gohan actually started to visibly  _ panic _ . There was outright  _ fear _ in his expression, and his was high as he tried to flail, uselessly attempting to get free of the binds. “Cell-- N--No, please?! What are you doing? Just fight me, Cell! Let’s take this conflict of ours outside, away from everyone… You want to make me pay, don’t you??!” He lurched as this monster went and grabbed around his soft cock, and surprised that the vile appendage twitched in his  _ warm _ hand. “No, Gohan… I think I’ve found a better way to get my revenge. You’ll be  _ begging _ by the end of this… If you’re anything like your father, somewhere in that soft-hearted conscious of yours, you’ll enjoy this. I  _ know _ there’s a part of you in there that  _ craves _ this.” Cell rambled on, massaging the youth’s shaft with the tenderness of a wild animal  _ feigning  _ care, bringing calm to its prey before the inevitable fatal bite. There was a plan to all of this, and he wasn’t going to let up.

 

Leans forward, mouth now covering over the head of the boy’s prick, sinfully sucking and keeping his eyes on the other as he let his spit dribble and coat. Gohan was rolling his head from side to side, terrified at what was happening, and what was undeniably the horrifying truth in all this; He  _ was _ enjoying the stimulation, the adrenaline that was coursing through his body from that fight-or-flight instinctual response. Already he was inhaling large breaths, trying to not be so loud, but also losing the battle of not wanting to  _ show  _ anything to this abomination. “Cell-- Please, do--don’t do this…” 

 

Growing bored of the boy’s defiance, and already getting impatient, as he wanted to skip the warm-up, Cell bent lower and took the boy’s round cheeks into his talon-tipped hands. Scoops him up with a single motion, those strong legs wobbly from fright and overstimulation forced to rest on his broad shoulders. “It’s too late. Now be a  _ good boy _ for me…” Without another word, Cell leaned in to lather the boy’s puckered hole with his violet tongue, lapping and tasting his pureness. A moan from his throat, in unison with Gohan’s own whine’s, and he only pulled away after a few moments of making sure it was coated. Pulls up and moves so that he was now staring down at the boy, whose cheeks were red and flushed from shame and absolute shock. Cups the side of his face with one of those sharp hands, talons digging in to marr the soft flesh, before he hissed with glee. “Not so bad, is it? Now the  _ real  _ fun begins…”

 

Before the boy could comprehend anything, his mind still struggling to keep up with what his body was experiencing for the first time,  _ everything  _ was shattered as he vaguely saw Cell shift and something large was drooping from his center below. It was a shaft, similar to his own, yet pearly-white and tinted in purple, with a tip that was slightly flared with an even darker tint. Gohan’s throat went dry at the sight, and his Saiyan instincts were  _ screaming _ for him to want this, but his human side was trembling. Once again he looked up at the monster, eyes wide as he pleaded with him. “Please! Don’t-- I’ll do whatever you want. Don’t do this to me, Cell! Please--please!” Tears were prickling at the corner of his eyes, and he felt them pooling enough to spill down his cheeks, though nothing came of that  _ until he felt the spear  _ run through his body. 

 

It was that flared tip that stood  _ erect _ and prominent, now pressing insistently  _ up _ into the boy’s puckered entrance. This was the tightest fit that one could imagine, and Cell had been quiet for some time, letting the child  _ feel _ every tear and rivet of pleasure that was being forced upon him. “That’s it… That’s it, Gohan!... Oh, you are so  _ tight _ !” He bucked once, completely unprepared for the suckle on his  _ slimy _ prick that caused stars to blot his vision for a brief second. 

 

Gohan was freely spilling those tears at this point, mouth agape uselessly as his body was violated. One thrust after the other, a half-hazard rhythm being found as those harsh legs crashed over and over against the boy’s softness. Fingers finding his plush cheeks, and cupping them as to pull them even more apart, and sliding his cock up to the  _ base _ with a few more hard strikes. “God-- Yes!” Cell laughed, and rocked into him as hard as he could, feeling the boy’s ragged breaths on his chest as he wordlessly took every bit of the pain. It was a pain that had ebbed into unimaginable pleasure, and Gohan found himself already half-moaning at this awful feeling. He turned his head away, only to have it forced towards the monster with that hand on his face. “Look at me, boy. How does this feel, hm? You like this? Come on, speak up! Hahah!” 

 

With a voice so broken, he croaked out a gasp and warbled words through all of the thrusts that were violently getting worse. “I--I--  **_Oh_ ** ,  **_daddy_ ** !...” He couldn’t believe that this was happening to him, and he was as helpless as he had when he witnessed his father’s demise at this creature’s power. Though for him to have  _ that  _ spill out as his only words to give out past cries and gasps, Gohan felt his cheeks flush up hotter at the awful realization; He was  _ loving _ this, but more importantly did that utterance of his name for his father twist up his insides even worse. Involuntarily he felt his muscles clench around Cell’s slimy appendage, and the android grinned harder upon hearing and feeling all of this. “Daddy? Oh, I can be that for you… You want that, Gohan? Tell me what my good boy wants from me?”

 

His mind was reeling with too many emotions, and Gohan couldn’t take anymore of this _torture_ , his body split between wanting to resist and to give in. The Saiyan half chuckled deep in his subconscious, taking over all thought of reason as he cried out. “F--Fuck me, Cell! Please! I can’t-- I can’t-- **_I_** **_need_**!!” He didn’t understand what it was that his body _craved_ , but the instant Cell actually _slammed_ his cock even more into that sopping depths, something snapped in the boy’s mind. He felt his own hips rushing down to meet each slap against his flesh, and copious amounts of goop was dribbling down between their joined centers. Both beings screamed, Gohan and Cell’s energy skyrocketing together as his flared tip exploded in bio-organic seed. A few more thrusts were given, and the android admired the way the boy’s pupil-blown eyes were staring up at him with an expression of _pure ecstasy_. 

 

He had fulfilled his plan;  _ The boy is mine. _


End file.
